


you deserve the universe

by axtual_soulmatxs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Insecure Dan Howell, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axtual_soulmatxs/pseuds/axtual_soulmatxs
Summary: Dan complains about his weight and Phil assures him he is beautiful (bc he is).That's basically it... if you wish to remind yourselves how lonely you are this is perfect for you!
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	you deserve the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy yes I am sad and lonely and I needed to write this. Hope you have someone who listens to your insecurities... Enjoy the cute little fic!
> 
> Also, excuse my english. It's not my native language and I'm not doing great but I tried my best!

"Phil?" Dan calls from the bathroom. "Hmm?" Phil is sitting on the couch, scrolling on instagram, liking every dog video he can find. "Do you think I'm fat?" Dan's voice is quite distant but clear enough for Phil to notice something is wrong. "No" Phil replies without thinking. "No. Really. Phil, am I fat?" "No Dan you're not!" He says simply. Dan says something from far away but all Phil can hear is a whine, then he enters the room, a towel on his waist. "I put on 6 kilos." he says and looks a bit terrified. "Alright" Phil says and goes back to what he was doing before Dan interrupted. "Nah. Ah ah you don't seem to getting the hint. Phil, I took 6 KILOS!" Dan insists. "Alright!" Phil repeats. "Phil! It's not alright! I am fat!" Dan snaps out. Phil puts down his phone and looks Dan in the eyes. "You're not FAT because you put on some weight. And what's the big deal about that? Dan, why do you care so much about a few kilos?" "Because... because I'm not pretty... enough... for you... I don't feel pretty." Dan says and his voice is suddenly so small, like a whisper. Phil frowns, concerned about his boyfriend's insecurity. "Come here." Dan settles on Phil's lap and wraps himself around him. He takes a deep breath, feeling safe folded in Phil's arms, and buries his face on the crook of Phil's neck. "Tell me now, why are you thinking about this stuff?" He asks calmly, feeling genuinely concerned. He trully doesn't understand why Dan doesn't feel pretty enough FOR HIM. It really doesn't make any sense, he thinks. "It's just...ughhh...I don't know... I feel like, you know, my body changes and maybe... perhaps...you don't like that." "Oh my gosh Dan! Your insecurities are way worst than I imagined!" Dan sighs. "Sorry" Phil whispers because he doesn't like saying this kind of things to Dan. They both have their insecurities and their ways to deal with them and Dan always chooses...Phil. Phil is his way of dealing with his insecurities so all Phil can do right now is to help Dan understand he is pretty. Because he is. "Dan. Listen to me now, will you?" "Okay" "I fell in love with you when I could only see you in the screen of my shitty old laptop. You were just a few pixels back then but you meant so much to me. And I fell in love with you. Dan hugs Phil tighter now. "I fell in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you. In real life. I fell in love with every new look of yours and every change and every style and everything. I fell in love with you at your best and at your worst moments. I fell in love with your every new self. And I still do. I fall in love with you again and again and again, every single day, every single minute of the day-" "You're overdoing it" Dan interrupts Phil's monologue. "No I'm not. And you know it. I'm telling you the honest truth. I fall in love with you all the time and if you think that's not possible, you're wrong." "I fall in love with you all the time too." "See! It is possible!" "I love you" Dan says with a smile that makes his dimples more than just visible. "I love you too. And you know what?" "What?" "I don't know why you think you're not pretty but I can assure you, you are the most beautiful person in the word. And I don't care what the others or your stupid mind tells you, in my eyes you're perfect. I love your body Dan, I love seeing you naked, I love every detail of your body, I love every change of it, of you. You ARE beautiful. And that's a fact. That cannot change. I'm in love with you and I will always be, no matter what changes." "Even if I look like a balloon?" Dan asks while placing three kisses in a row, to Phil's neck. "You don't but yes." "Even if I'm complaining all the time because I don't feel confortable with my body?" "Yes Dan. I love you. That includes every part of you." Dan smiles again and continues kissing Phil, now moving to his cheekbone. "What did I do to deserve you? And why are we going too deep in these conversations?" "We went deep because I needed you to understand. And..." he now turns to face Dan and kisses him. "And you deserve everything. You deserve the whole world. Actually no, you deserve the universe!" Dan chuckles and kisses Phil, until they're both out of breath. ***^.^*** Later, in Phil's bed, between sharp breaths, Dan says: "I don't need the universe though." "Eh?" "You said before, that I deserve the universe." "I remember that. And I meant it." "I don't need it though. And I don't want it anyway! I just need YOU. I just want YOU. And only YOU." "And you have ME as I have YOU. And this is never going to change."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate every single one of you who stopped by!


End file.
